koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5/DLC
These additions are free of charge. Downloadable Scenario 1 Extra scenarios for the following characters: Shun, Ryoma, Chinami, Souji, and Miyako. Shun-haruka5.jpg|Shun Kiryu Ryoma-haruka5.jpg|Ryouma Sakamoto Chinami-haruka5.jpg|Chinami Souji-haruka5.jpg|Souji Okita Miyako-haruka5.jpg|Miyako Yakumo Brief synopsis: Yuki is resting one day from her duties within the parallel world. Everyone decided to shop for a gift for her to show their appreciation towards her. She has the option of choosing to observe one of her gifts. :Shun and Ryouma: Seiryuu duo give her a mirror and makeup kit. Yuki wonders how to open the boxed contraption but is more concerned about cleaning up her messy room. The duo decide to help her clean it. After they are done, she successfully opens the box and finds a hidden gift for her. ::Shun: wonders if she found the rouge he got for her and is startled when she comes looking for him. In spite of his self-imposed inhibitions, he smears it on her lips to show his true fondness for her. Shun insists she should rest if she wants to thank him all the while yearning for her in his thoughts. ::Ryouma: pleased when she finds the lotus perfume and to smell her wearing it. He explains he got it for her with the hopes of someday having it become her own scent. Although she is lost on the deeper meanings of his message, Ryouma openly adores her. :Chinami and Souji: Suzaku duo give her a hanging scroll to admire. As the trio clean up her room, a stray cat enters from the window and threatens to sharpen its claws on the scroll. The trio chase it out and try to catch the scared cat on top the inn's roof. Yuki almost plummets off the roof during the chase but her guardians save her. ::Chinami: curses himself for his ineptitude to capture the cat sooner and blames himself for placing Yuki into danger. Bashful when she thanks him for his efforts and muses over his bravery. Chinami hopes to someday live up to her expectations in full. ::Souji: muses over Yuki and the cat in her arms yet is unable to identify his jealousy for the feline until it hops out of Yuki's arms. He wishes to express affection for her the same way as the cat by licking her cheek. Enjoys her timidness in spite of his own perplexed feelings for her. :Miyako: While Yuki cleans up her room, Miyako steps out to look for a gift for her cousin and ends up buying several gifts thanks to a local man's recommendations. She meets Hijikata on her way back who insists that she deliver several letters to Yuki or the consequences will be dire. Yuki finds Miyako halfway, and they read the letters together. Miyako curses the numerous invites her cousin receives from various men and swears that she will be the one who protects her from them. The onlooking locals mistake Miyako to be a man, and they believe the close girls are a young married couple. Miyako takes the mistake in stride to reaffirm her devotion to Yuki. Downloadable Scenario 2 Extra scenarios for the following characters: Komatsu, Ouchi, Ernest, Takasugi, and Amami. Tatewaki-haruka5.jpg|Tatewaki Komatsu Ouchi-haruka5.jpg|Ouchi Fukuchi Ernest-haruka5.jpg|Ernest Satow Shinsaku-haruka5.jpg|Shinsaku Takasugi Amami-haruka5.jpg|Amami Brief synopsis: Yuki is resting one day from her duties within the parallel world. Everyone decided to shop for a gift for her to show their appreciation towards her. She has the option of choosing to observe one of her gifts. :Komatsu and Ouchi: Byakko duo give her a decorated bowl; the duo enter her room to bid their wishes and to give her various ingredients for making a meal. Yuki decides to cook for them to thank them and hurries into the kitchen. The trio enjoy lunch together until Komatsu's subordinate hails for his return to his office. ::Komatsu: can't cook but offers to slice the pumpkin she struggles to cut. Compliments her cooking and feeds it to her, enjoying himself. Later returns to the inn to express his gratitude towards her in private. She decides to personally feed him the grapes he got for her earlier, remaining oblivious to his glee and appreciation over the kind gesture. ::Ouchi: quietly chops the pumpkin for her and gushes over her cooking. Later that night, he returns to her quarters to give her tea to help restore her weakened health. She touches the mole under his eye as they share grapes together in silence, apologizing for possibly offending him when he is speechless. Ouchi shyly returns the gesture by holding her hand and confessing his love for her. :Ernest and Takasugi: Genbu duo give her a shamisen and an inexperienced Yuki attempts to play it. Takasugi overhears her and offers to be her mentor, falling asleep against her shoulder as she plays. Ernest enters to compliment her performance and is jealous to see Takasugi leaning against her. He asks to use her lap as his pillow, and the trio relax for a nap during the day. ::Ernest: awakens to Yuki petting his hair but pretends to be asleep. Ernest teases that his eyes will only open with a kiss from his princess and is surprised when she actually kisses his forehead. Hiding his embarrassment, he insists that she only do that for him henceforth and playfully returns the gesture before returning to his work. He treasures her bashfulness in his thoughts. ::Takasugi: helps position her hands while instructing her and wakes up before her. Takasugi means to drape his coat around her as a sign of his appreciation and accidentally rouses her. Unnerved to learn that Ernest saw a softer side of him but accepts it since he enjoyed spending time with Yuki. Warns her that he might fall in love with her before helping her to her feet. :Amami: The god is attending to his duties for the shogunate yet grows weary of the retainers' complaints to retire. He overhears their weary trust in him, remarking to himself that Yuki is the only one who truly believes in him. Yuki reunites with him in a dream world and wishes to give him a flower. Although she expresses her pity over his inability to understand human compassion, she is genuinely thankful for the kindness the impassive god once showed her and surprises him with a warm smile before leaving. After her departure, Amami reflects on her words and tries in vain to pick up the flower she left for him. Category:Downloadable Content